deathworldersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of Gao
Gaoian society is dictated by a large number of clans. With the exception of the Clan of Females, clans consist almost entirely of male Gaoian members and have one or more specialties to contribute to the wider Gaoian society. History Clan of Females Main Article: Clan of Females Male Clans Although any male Gaoian has the opportunity to become a member of any male clan, most do not meet the strict requirements set by the clans, which are largely meritocratic and have arduous social, practical, and academic standards. Such males are referred to as "clanless" and often live and work in clan-sponsored workhouses. All major clans also have eugenic breeding programs designed to bear the next generation of clan members, further reducing the average male's chances of clan-brotherhood. That being said, any clan worth it’s name keeps a nose to the wind, and is always on the lookout for talent in unexpected places. Gaoians who pass a clan's requirements are inducted with the rank of Associate before graduating their initial training. Completion of the initial training is mandatory to retain the rank of Associate; those who fail are dismissed from the clan. Members who exemplify the spirit and values of the clan can then earn promotion to the ranks of Officer, Brother in the more martial traditions, Father and Grandfather. Some truly exceptional specimens in the more traditional clans will earn the additional title of Stud which is independent of rank. The title of Stud-Prime is reserved for the pinnacle of a clan’s breeding and training efforts. Finally, a clan with a combat arms history may confer the status-rank of Initiate, which stems from the ancient days of religious mysteries that were deeply embedded into the secrets of clan life. What this may mean in the modern era is unknown, but it is known that Daar is an Initiate of the Third Ring. The leader of each clan is called the Champion. Champions are typically the figurehead of the clan, in a manner similar to the British monarch in that they wield considerable social and moral influence but generally little direct power. That said, some Clans place more emphasis upon their Champions than others. In more traditionalist clans, the Champion may also be titled Stud-Prime, a reflection of the position's origins; while it is theoretically possible for the positions to be separate, this is only a seldom-meaningful possibility, and one entertained only by the largest and most prestigious Clans. Such a split in title may occur, for example, if the Champion could no longer fulfill his duties as the leader of his Clan’s enrolled Studs, but where it might be advantageous to retain the current Champion. Clan Stoneback Main Article: Clan Stoneback Clan Stoneback is the oldest of the male Clans, with an oral tradition that stretches well past the Gao's written histories. Reforged into its modern form by Great Father Fyu, Stoneback is one of three martial brother-Clans to emerge from Fyu's era: Stoneback, Highmountain, and eventually Straightshield. Although Stoneback are best known for being a deeply traditionalist labor clan with interests in many foundational industries, such as civil engineering and agriculture, the Stonebacks remain true to their founding mission: the protection of the Females. As such they wield a small but devastatingly potent military force which impresses even the SOR. Their current Champion is Champion Fiin, who inherited the position from Daar, after Daar was appointed Great Father of the Gao during the War of Gao. Their clan motto is "Protect and Provide." Clan Highmountain Clan Highmountain specialize in science, philosophy, and academic pursuits. They do still maintain a keen study of the martial arts, however this is generally from the perspective of generals, leadership, logistics and philosophy. Their remaining martial tradition is much more focused on something akin to a personal spiritual understanding and the defense of High Mountain Fortress, and the defense of Stoneback's ancient nuclear legacy. Highmountain are also the last remaining Clan who confer academic degrees in the scholarship of warfare and conflict; Daar is their most famous Master of War and one of a small handful still alive (though he is not of Clan Highmountain). Champions from the other martial clans are not as highly degreed, having dismissed such deep study as anachronistic and inapplicable to the modern era. Their current champion is Champion Loomi. Their clan motto is "Seek balance and truth." Clan Whitecrest Clan Whitecrest is Gao's leading security and covert operations clan. "A good Whitecrest always thought about the little details, always cultivated new relationships, always had what the humans called ’an Angle’." Often distinguished by a crest of white hair (like a mohawk). Their current champion is Thurrsto, who took over the role from Genshi. Their clan motto is "Light the Darkness." Clan Straightshield Clan Straightshield specialize in civilian law enforcement and effectively act as Gao's police force. Their current champion is Champion Reeko. Their clan motto is "Service before Self." Clan One-Fang Clan One-Fang are one of Gao's youngest clans, specializing in spaceborne military operation. Their current champion is Champion Halti. Their clan motto is "Strike first, Strike last, Strike once." Clan Firefang Clan Firefang specialize in the training of fighter pilots. Their current champion is Champion Goruu. Their clan motto is "Fang and Thunder!" Clan Goldpaw Clan Goldpaw specialize in commerce and trade. Their current champion is Champion Sheeyo. Their clan motto is "Together we grow." Clan Ironclaw Clan Ironclaw are a labor clan specializing in spaceborne industry including asteroid mining and ship construction. Their chief rivals are the Stonebacks. Their clan motto is "The right tool in the right place." Clan Longear Clan Longear are Gao's chief network communications specialists. "Longears were aptly named—theirs were huge and expressive..." Their current champion in Champion Meereo. Their clan motto is "We deliver, bit by bit." Clan Emberpelt Clan Emberpelt are firefighters, rescue workers, emergency responders, and safety officers. Closely related to the Stonebacks and Straightshields, with heavy admixtures from numerous other clans. They tend to be burly and have short, rough, dense and reddish pelts. Their current champion is Champion Myaku Their clan motto is "Stand behind Us." Clan Openpaw Clan Openpaw specialize in medicine. Their clan motto is "Life must come first." Clan Shortstride Clan Shortstride specialize in automation. Their current champion is Champion Wozni. Their clan motto is "Build the easy road." Clan Greentooth Clan Greentooth specialize in gardening and landscaping Their clan motto is "A brighter world." Clan Starmind Clan Starmind was founded on Cimbrean by Father Gyotin as a Buddhist clan. The Clan-brothers of Starmind are therefore also all Buddhist monks, and are based in the Starmind Monastery in Folctha. Their clan motto is "Wisdom knows no borders." Clan Forest-Nettle Clan Forest-Nettle is one of, if not the youngest clan of males, having formed in 14AV. Their dedication to the protection of what remains of the forests on Gao has earned them the respect of the other clans. Category:Gaoians